


Flashes of Light

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, Episode Related, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It becomes simple.  Porthos ties the blindfold and leans in to kiss Aramis as he adjusts it. (Coda fic for 3x06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from JL which was basically just, "Follow-up to the blindfold scene"
> 
> So. That's what this is!

It becomes simple. Porthos ties the blindfold and leans in to kiss Aramis as he adjusts it. The world is plunged into darkness but Aramis can only feel relaxed, can only feel at peace with it – kisses Porthos back with tongue and teeth and hush of breath. 

Lets Porthos touch his wrists and lead him out into the street. He can hear the door open, the slide of the wind through his hair, the heat of the sun on his cheeks. It’s easier after that – the guns in his hands, the chirp of the coins in the bottles, the cheers from onlookers. It is simple like this – simple to trust, simple to follow instinct. Porthos is here. He can hear him. That’s all he needs. Taking the blindfold off and seeing Porthos’ face, grinning, whirling the fabric through the air. There is this, too. After that, the money. 

And after that, Porthos pressing him back against the wall and kissing him long and slow and steady, hands on his ribs. The flutter of his heart. The gasp of his breath as Porthos kisses him, lips and teeth against his mouth, his neck, his collar. 

“Wait,” Aramis gasps out, tugs the blindfold back down over his eyes and grins helplessly in Porthos’ general direction. 

Porthos’ hands are solid and sure, now, and he strips Aramis down easily – tugs off his shirt, untucks his belts and tugs his trousers down enough to free his cock. He sucks him off and Aramis can’t breathe, sucking in breath through his nose and mouth as Porthos’ mouth swallows down around his cock, milks at him, strokes at him, one hand cupping his hip and then his ass to guide him closer. Aramis fucks helplessly into his mouth because there’s nothing else that he can do but this. 

He reaches down blindly, gropes at Porthos’ hair, at his cheeks, at the softness of his shirt – new and crisp only a few weeks ago, the golden embroidery. Can feel Porthos’ smile around his cock and that – that is more than anything else that he can possibly hope for. He shakes apart with the thought of it. He’s always been shaking apart when it comes to Porthos. 

“Come here,” Aramis begs, blinks his eyes open even though all he can see is the bright light filtered through the weave of the fabric. The world is a hazy blue. But he can hear Porthos’ laugh ringing like a bell, hear him shift back, feel the loss of his mouth to his cock like a missing heartbeat. Hears Porthos stand and feels him leaning in and kiss him, slow and practiced – and Aramis can taste the hints of himself on his tongue and it makes him smile around his helpless moan. 

He coaxes Porthos’ hands, guides him to what he wants. Porthos strips down enough to get his belts free then heaves Aramis up, pins him to the wall. He gasps out quietly and hooks one leg around his waist, his other steadying on the tips of his toes to keep both their balances, leaning back against the wall for support. Their cocks slide together. 

They kiss like that, Aramis lost to the sensation – hands on him, teeth on him, mouth on him. The slide of their cocks. The heft of Porthos’ hand as he wraps around both of them and strokes, the friction of cock and hand. He gasps out weakly and arches, feels his body shuddering.

“Tell me I’m good,” he begs, thinking of the glint of coins in Porthos’ palms as he tells him about the more coins to come. Thinks about Porthos’ face when he tugged the blindfold off and looked at him, teasing but secretly pleased. The soft smile as he collected the coins. The slow, promising slide of the gun’s pommels in his hands.

“You’re good,” Porthos answers and it is not a platitude but truth. Aramis basks in it, shivers apart for it. 

“Porthos,” he moans out helplessly, shifts his hips forward – hears the hitch of Porthos’ breath. Feels their foreheads press together, the puff of Porthos’ breath over his mouth as he holds back his breathless moans. He gasps out another helpless, “Porthos.” 

“Aramis,” he answers, because there is little else to say but that – and he exhales it like a prayer and that will always make Aramis shiver, that will always make Aramis shake apart. 

He holds him tight, hands at his shoulders, then his neck, up into his hair. Touches and touches and keeps touching. Lets himself feel it all, lost to the sensation.

_How about we try it blindfolded?_ Porthos asked him all those years ago and it nestles in his chest and glows warm, this promise, this trust. 

He lets Porthos hold him up because he trusts him. He knows that Porthos protects that trust, always handles him with that care, always reaches for him. He preens beneath Porthos’ touch, the squeeze of his hand around their cocks, the sucking bruise against his shoulder from his mouth. Their heartbeats together. 

This. Only this—

He moans out helplessly and comes over Porthos’ hand. Porthos pumps quickly, squeezes around them, and it’s only when Aramis lays his hand over his that he edges Porthos off into his climax. Their come is thick and sticky between them and Aramis can only marvel at the feeling of it, the intimacy of being here together with him. 

There is power in this, in the way that Porthos holds him, in the way that Porthos can control him. But there is only gentleness when Porthos kisses him again. Only trust. Only joy and love and peace. Finally, after so long, some peace. 

Aramis kisses him after a small keening whine gets Porthos in close enough. And then Porthos edges the blindfold up over his eyes and against his forehead. Aramis blinks at the return of sunlight through the dirty window but Porthos’ smile is more blinding. He blinks a few times to clear his vision and smiles back at him. 

“Hope you’re hungry now,” Porthos tells him, because of course that’s what he says. “Should have enough for breakfast with what you got us.” 

“Mmm,” Aramis hums out, swivels his hips just to feel the ghost of aftershocks, wanting to coax his cock back into hardness, to get Porthos to lay out against him and fuck him into the floor. 

Instead, Porthos just chuckles and kisses him, tugging his teeth over his bottom lip. “Later. I’m hungry.”

“Mmmm,” Aramis hums out, longer and considering. He kisses Porthos slowly. Wants his hands on him. Wants to never come back down, wants to always be this without breath, with this rampaging heartbeat. Wants to always bask in Porthos’ glow. 

“Come on,” Porthos says, steps back. Ducks down and tosses Aramis’ shirt at him. “Get dressed. I’ll go get things.” 

Aramis waves him off but forgoes tugging his shirt back on in favor of lounging outside, letting himself stretch out in the sun and absorb some of its warmth. He knows Porthos will find him again soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://stardropdream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
